


Situations of the Civil War

by Shianian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Is not perfect, It's not a debate, NOT HATERS, Not a Story, Pro-Sokovia Accords, READ THE LABELS, Sokovia Accords, Team Iron Man friendly, not team Cap friendly, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianian/pseuds/Shianian
Summary: They are just some points that I would like to touch in favor of Sokovia agreements, because of their importance, but also their points to improve (shortcomings). In general, several points of view of some situations during the civil war.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Economy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE LABELS. 
> 
> First of all, I want to clarify that English is not my first language, it is Spanish, so I may have errors in spelling and lexicon, I accept recommendations.
> 
> Second, you can leave out a couple of things, since it's been a while since I've seen the movie, can you let me know. 
> 
> Third, I'm giving a point of view of the characters both as superheroes and as people (for example, a point from Steve Rogers and another from Captain America).
> 
> Fourth, I shared my point of view with several people (including my brother, a law student about to finish, my cousin, a psychologist, among others), but I am giving my point of view according to what a citizen knows. 
> 
> Fifth, I accept the opinions of the fans of both Fandoms, but always with respect, here in Latin America the majority is Team Cap (not to criticize, but some are really radical) but it seems to me that in the United States, there are more Team Iron Man.

Economies. This is a very important point, which I think they don't really touch a lot.

Is economics important in the Sokovia Accords? Of course it does, and there are several points to prove it.

1\. When the Avengers save the day, they wreak havoc, they destroy property. They can destroy schools, universities, hospitals, clinics, shops, micro and small businesses, cultural heritage, soup kitchens, interrupt construction (which can be very expensive), and so on. There will be children and young people who will not be able to study, people who will be left without work, micro and small businesses will declare bankruptcy

2\. Destroy state and private properties. If a hospital, university or public school, a construction site, even a cultural heritage, are compromised or affected, the municipality, the State, the ministries will take over. However, when it comes to schools, companies, clinics, shopping centers, shops, amusement parks or any private business that is affected, you will not have this 'benefit' and they will go directly to bankruptcy.

3\. According to the previous point. Although the Government can take charge of the destruction of public sectors, they will be diverting the money that is supposed to go to other sectors, such as the ministries (The Ministry of Transport, Health, Agriculture, Agronomy, Education, Communication , etc.), to reconstruction and repair. The money that is supposed to go to schools to get technology, the money that is used for hospital supplies, for victims of abuse, among many other works (That depend on the system of each country) That money will go to construction.

4\. People can lose houses, cars, among others. While your health and physical well-being may be intact, your mental health and your own finances will suffer. We know that our houses and goods are a great investment to which you dedicate many years of your life, so if they are destroyed, you will experience a great loss, you will have to sleep in tents, you will have to buy clothes again, you will have to find another place where live (which will really affect you if you didn't pay rent in the house you had and it was yours), if your child's public school was destroyed, you can look for another state school, but you have to remember that sometimes it is difficult to find a vacancy and not everyone can afford to get a private one. The same with the clinics, they have a better service and there are people who have been treating or have a preference there, if their health facility they frequented is destroyed, they will be affected by losing that.

5\. The situation for a third world country is very different from that of a first world country. A third world person will take longer to repair the damage caused than a first world one. Imagine that they destroy the little that some poor country in Africa has, they could not afford to repair what little they had, what if they destroy some tourist attraction that generates income to a country? That would be catatonic.

The Accords surely more than anything they want to limit the Avengers, among the 117 countries are first world, third world, developed and underdeveloped countries, there are countries that surely could not afford to pay for the repair and reconstruction of damages (imagine that they destroy some tourist place of a small country in Africa, for this small country it would be catatonic, they lose a source of income that they will not be able to recover). Surely there are countries that signed because they simply do not want the Avengers to step on their territory, because they know that they cannot afford to pay damages and they prefer that the antiterrorist police take charge.

The Avengers are a weapon of destruction that can be massive, and the 117 countries (in which there are hundreds and thousands of people behind) will not be so stupid to allow them to be used as weapons (that would not go unnoticed) when their own agencies intelligence experts can perfectly be in charge (and that being nationals will protect their interests even more than the Avengers would, most of whom are Americans) And we cannot forget that there are countries that have conflicts with each other (such as the United States with Russia and China ) and I doubt too much that if a country that wants to use the Avengers as its attacking force people, the other country with which it has conflicts, will just sit back and accept. Looking at it like this, using the Avengers as a personal strike force would definitely be a challenge. 

Let's not forget that we are citizens, it is our taxes that are used. But even so, we do not know precisely the transactions that are carried out, so when you have to delegate money to one side for repairs, obviously there will be corruption and another fact that will screw a lot when having to organize a construction and repair, it will be that are stealing, the money does not arrive where it has to go and repair where it has to be repaired later than it takes. That is another fatigue that you surely want to avoid.


	2. Legality, dangerousness and organization of the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how the Agreements can help to have organization, put forward a plan and object

Then there is another very important fact, and that is that when the Avengers enter unexpectedly, without a specific plan and objective, they cause destruction. Instead, with a plan they can measure the damage, evacuate people and cars, have the firefighters and ambulance at hand, the anti-terrorism police will also be of help and we cannot forget that they were trained for this type of threats that are 'civilians '.

Many say that nobody is prepared to lead or control the Avengers, that they are a great force, but not even they can control themselves, like Lagos (Wanda) and Bucharest (the fall of the tunnel). Nobody is prepared.

The agreements would make the Avengers a legal group, they can go from one place to another with their own means like quinjets, and stepping on foreign territory on your own is illegal, you can go to jail for it.

Then there's the fact that a collaboration with the Avengers and the authorities is for the best. The Avengers cannot go and simply annihilate their enemies because they are a threat, if that was the case they would have had to kill Wanda, Pietro or Bucky (rule that they will ignore whenever they want and instead of having a trial, defend their actions, prove his innocence or guilt).

What I write may be misunderstood by many, but Bucky had to be detained, receive psychiatric help, have the right to a lawyer, and then go to trial to defend his innocence. Wanda still helped Ultron, unleashed the Hulk in Johannesburg and wanted to assassinate the Avengers, the assassination attempt is punishable. They can't just break the law, Steve took that away from Bucky, instead they attacked the police, they dropped a tunnel, at that time he was not under Hydra or mind control, for those reasons, now Bucky did commit crimes, already he was not going to have a clean record. They couldn't just have him walking the streets, he wasn't going to be able to live as a free man without a trial and without being able to defend his innocence. Then there is the fact that they offered a frank opportunity to Barnes, a psychiatric facility, Steve was about to sign, but they mentioned Wanda (who did not have a visa, a good reason to be arrested and deported, not to mention that it was not yet clarified about Lagos) and no longer. Steve was about to sign, because they offered him a good deal for his friend and because he was actually doubting the effectiveness of the deals, if he had been so sure that they really were that bad, he would not have even considered it.

The avengers have committed many illegal acts, but they do not have the judgment or the need to defend their actions, they are citizens, they must defend their actions

When The Avengers accidentally injure people, these hopefully are transfer to the nearest hospital, if the damage is massive, the hospital will collapse due to the number of patients, maybe people will not die, but a casualty should be counted. suffer severe damage, such as being paralyzed or disabled, the wounded police officers who were attacked, if the police are sent to arrest the Avengers because the country does not want them there, the Avengers cannot just attack them because they interfere with their objective, the police officers they are humans with equipment that does not compare to that of the Avengers: Steve with a strength between half and a ton and a shield made of the toughest material in the world; Natasha, a cradle killer with state-of-the-art technology, if a human with heart problems receives a widow's bite he may die; Tony and Rodhey have armor capable of supporting 50 tons, they have missiles, etc; Falco can attack from the sky; Wanda has dangerous powers that using them on mere humans is dangerous and Vision the same. They are a force that cannot go around fighting with mere humans who do their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones with respect


	3. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evaluation and views (of various people) of Captain America, as a superhero

Steve Rogers as Captain America does not believe in the Sokovia Accords.

1\. Think that governments' agendas are going to use them for their own ends.

2\. Steve feels that they are working with the greatest care and responsibility possible. I think it's a partly justified fear, because it means you acknowledge the dangerousness that the Avengers represent and understand to some extent that there must be a sense of responsibility, you just don't want governments to meddle.

3\. He also fears for Ross, because of what he can do to enhanced people like Wanda, Bucky and himself, he thinks the agreements are Ross's accomplices.

4\. The agreements are going to limit him, whenever he wants to go and 'avenge' he will have to ask the UN for a 'permit', he feels that they will take away his independence.

5\. The Raft, when they violate the Agreements, knows that they will be detained at the Raft without an order from the judge. We already saw that the raft is in the middle of the sea, they put a necklace on Wanda, they confiscated the Avengers equipment and they are guarded 24 hours a day.

6\. Steve cares about ordinary people, as he was even weaker than average at first, he knows their needs. He is a fair person and gave second chances to Wanda, Pietro, Natasha and Clint

7\. Steve was a soldier and knows the Government. He won't give up his freedom and fight to the end

Well. I want to clarify, these comments I copied from a survey, I reviewed their opinions and translated them, it is almost as is, I only summarized it because it was incredibly longer, all the reasons are basically the same.

Now I am going to put other comments in favor of the Sokovia agreements, not so much about Team Iron Man, it is about the Sokovia agreements

1\. The UN is not a government, it works with the best interests of the world, they do not want a war, it must be taken into account that The Avengers reside on American soil, that they operate in the name of freedom and the United States is a risk, because if the Avengers cause collateral damage to an enemy country, that country is going to have more reasons to be against the United States, imagine that Russia or China attacks, that would be fatal.

2\. The Avengers, as we already know, are mostly American and live there. Foreign governments do not need to use them by having their own intelligence agencies that will be fully committed to them to a group of Americans who can compromise their security. The United States has many enemies, having Americans work with them would be what they least want.

3\. Poor or third world countries are afraid of not being able to afford the massive destruction that the Avengers would cause, perhaps they simply do not want your help and prefer that their anti-terrorist force take charge and be responsible for their own damages.

3\. Ross is a link, he does not work in the UN, however, due to the power he has, he is distorting and painting another reality of what the Accords are. Not surprisingly, Ross gets in the way and turns things around because of his belief that improved people should be in full control.

4\. The agreements violate human rights (I will touch on this topic in a more in-depth chapter). They can imprison them and they will be watched, however, this is if they violate the agreements: if they go where they should not, they create AI without authorization (it should be noted that Tony Stark has already created many AIs, he simply has not acted all of them). What is reasonable to a certain extent, they need to guarantee with their signature that they will be arrested without aggression, they will not be able to resist, it must be borne in mind that due to their capabilities and influence, the Avengers and enhanced can escape, so it has surely been thought that you have to act fast.

5\. The Avengers put people at risk by having to run instantly without being evacuated much sooner. So a collaboration between the police and superheroes is necessary, not only the police, they may need the firefighters and the ambulance, the medical personnel in hospitals must also be ready to attend to the number of injured, which can be many or few, that depends.

6\. Steve Rogers is Captain America, not Captain World, it is one thing to operate within US territory to operate outside of it, with the jets and all the technology and equipment that the Avengers possess, they do not need to enter legally, they can simply pass the borders and now. We all know what happens to those who try to enter the borders of a country illegally. Jail. With the Agreements they would be having the permission of a country to enter and operate without violating any law, unless they leave the established guidelines.

7\. Although superheroes save people from being killed by a threat, after saving they go home, but the problem does not end there, there will be injuries, people lost cars, houses, the streets are destroyed (explanation in the first chapter) people will not die in the threat, but where will they sleep? In tents probably, at least in a third world country. So it is very important to minimize the damage and see if the Avengers are necessary or just the counter-terrorism force.

8\. Steve does not know politics, although he is a soldier and on top of that he has the name of Captain America (that means that he serves his country, but not even that, the United States is not the entire continent of America). Soldiers go to war, those who are closest to civilians are the police, and they have ranks, it is not that they are judges because of their police status, they play a role, but who is in charge of judging is another . Steve has not worked for the government, well, he has done it while serving in the war, but he does not know how it works, how it is administered, it is more complicated than what only we civilians see.

9\. There are 117 countries behind the Agreements, more than half the number of countries. That means there is a worldwide concern. We cannot forget that the United States has an enmity with many nations, if a group resident of the United States goes and surprisingly wreaks havoc in one of these countries, that affected country will claim the United States. The UN does not want that, it does not want mini wars or big wars, so at least that country has the right to know the reason why the avengers were in their apartment, how they arrived and what will happen later.

Well, these are other points that I have taken, analyzed, copied and translated, they are in my opinion the most coherent and the most common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All with respecto.


	4. Arguments from the Sokovia Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments from the agreements, from what we have come to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not perfect or holy, but they are not like others who demonize them

_Any upgraded person who agrees to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples._

  * _Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and their true identities to the United Nations._
  * _Those with innate powers must undergo a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks._
  * _Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times._



The fingerprint thing is always present, if we die they use our fingerprints and any part of the genetic material to recognize us, even if they behead us. So the threat classification is surely in case you turn against the authorities, they will want a way to arrest you if that is the case and they need studies to know how. Then, revealing your identity, surely it is also if for some reason you cause damages that need to be judged, but you managed to scan, then what they want to know is your identity, your place of work and life to be able to stop you.

* * *

_The use of technology to grant people with innate superhuman abilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri_

  * _The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited._



This is another important point, the Avengers already had superior technology thanks to SHIELD and SI, due to the Ultron incident, Tony is no longer allowed to create technology like Ultron, even if it ensures promising results. The Avengers or intelligent agencies cannot simply keep the alien weapons to themselves, because it generates pauper among other countries about what happened to those weapons, about whether they should be studied or destroyed. If Russia had alien technology, America would be filled with dread, if a country in the Middle East (where they are always at war) gets advanced weaponry and wants to use it, it would be chaotic. In this way, other countries fear the technology that is within the reach of the avengers and therefore close to the United States, one of the largest world powers and above many.

* * *

_Any enhanced persons who do not sign will not be able to participate in any police, military or espionage activity, or participate in any national or international conflict, not even in their own country._

  * _As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental police / military / intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._



Many may question this: do you have to sign agreements for the right to be a hero? For them, yes, because when the UN authorizes the Avengers to go, the damage caused will be the responsibility of the Avengers, but it will also be the responsibility of the UN and the country for allowing them to go, so they are in charge of the damage repair and so on. But when the Avengers go on their own, nobody but themselves is responsible, they are responsible for saving people, but also for the 'side effects' that saving them entails. So who is responsible for the damages? Nobody, they just saved people and then disappeared, people who lose things are still in trouble, their lives are not threatened, only their quality of life is threatened

* * *

_Any enhanced person who uses his or her powers to break the law (including those engaged in extralegal surveillance activities), or who is deemed to pose a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial._

  * _If an enhanced individual violates the Agreements, or obstructs the actions of those who enforce them, they may also be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial._



First of all, this means that in order to be arrested they must perform an illegal or criminal act (Another thing, let's not forget that the Agreements will not ask that they violate laws or be illegal. There are many countries that are enemies of each other, so that if a country wants something 'illegal' there will be another country that will not agree and will appeal, the other countries that see that a country wants something that harms them or violates their jurisdiction will not allow it). This is a violation of human rights (we are not going to paint things or cover the sun with a finger) but this is because due to the technology and the ability of an enhanced person, they can escape before a broadcast is issued. order and when the person signs this agreement, it is because they agree to be arrested, that means that they are not going to put up resistance or harm their 'captors'. Furthermore, how are powers used to violate the law? Using powers is dangerous, to do something illegal finishes it off.

Personally, it is one of the agreements that I like the least, because improved people are physically superior but they do not cease to have the same rights and duties as any other civilian, I am not saying that being arrested without a judge's order is okay or justified, just a reasonable fear.

* * *

_Any upgraded person who signs is prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own, unless they first receive permission from that country's government or a subcommittee of the United Nations._

  * _Governments are prohibited from deploying enhanced individuals outside their own national borders unless those individuals receive the authorization described above. The same rule also applies to non-governmental organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._



This agreement seems very good to me, it says that you can operate within the territory of your own country (the United States in the case of the Avengers) but not go to the foreign floor, not without your authorization or the authorization of the panel. That means that at least as far as your homeland is concerned you have freedom of movement, we cannot forget that there are countries that do not like them to meddle in their legal, political, economic affairs, among others, and that they are not at all kind to foreigners who go beyond their borders, to do so is to go directly to jail, imagine what Russia would be like. This can be a good argument, to avoid conflict between other countries (such as Russia, China, Iraq, etc.) with the United States, the UN shows great concern when the United States is in conflict with a major power

* * *

_The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations._

We have seen above all that the Avengers always save lives and most of their enemies are annihilated, which in part ensures that their plans are delayed or even cause more massive destruction, but is it really necessary to kill their enemies? or what if that's the case? The Avengers do not have the power to imprison or interrogate them, that already corresponds to the intelligence agencies and the authorities of the affected countries, criminals can be questioned and obtain information, which will be lost if they die, of course they cannot be taking. be careful not to kill the enemy only to arrest and interrogate him putting the safety of others at risk. Just in case they can hold someone without killing them, they need to be arrested, questioned, and brought to trial, but that's no longer a capability within the Avengers.

In real life, if a civilian shoots and attacks a criminal to prevent him from stealing or hurting someone, it is not that they will just let him go, but rather that he will have to defend his actions, be arrested and evaluate if what he did. it was really necessary. It is the same, if the Avengers cause harm by saving others, they have to evaluate their actions and see if it is really necessary and there were no more options (as it was in Lagos) or if it could be avoided, make an assessment. , scan and improve next time. But you can't just ignore the damage, it may really have been necessary to cause damage, but that has to be justified, not just disappear and appear when the world is at risk. There are things that the Avengers are the only ones that can face, but there are others that mere humans can also. We all defend our actions, correct or harmful, the Avengers are still people who have that right and obligation


	5. Avengers Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are sellers always necessary? Do they limit them? Do you want to use them as a strike force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to clarify something, this is especially to comment on how the agreements can be beneficial (and maybe not so much) in different situations, because we have not gotten to see them completely, we are only seeing some possible situations off the screen and how the agreements can actually work and how it doesn't turn the improved ones into attack dogs.

Honestamente conocemos los diferentes conflictos entre los Estados Unidos y muchos países, los Vengadores son mayoritariamente y operan en los Estados Unidos, si un grupo de estadounidenses ingresa de repente a un país ilegalmente, destruye propiedades por cualquier motivo, este país definitivamente lo va a tener. una razón para luchar contra Estados Unidos, y la ONU tiene un dolor de cabeza cada vez que tiene que lidiar con un problema en el que Estados Unidos está involucrado. Hay países que están tan enojados con Estados Unidos que quizás no les interese haber salvado o ayudado, sino que se van a indignar y enojar porque han ingresado a su país de manera inesperada, sin ser advertidos y sin estar de acuerdo. Quizás hay países que simplemente no quieren a los Vengadores por el daño que causan, ya que su economía no es muy buena, o simplemente porque no los quieren en su departamento, porque desconfían de un grupo de estadounidenses y temen que su seguridad nacional se verá comprometido. 

Si Rusia quisiera a los Vengadores por una razón X, los 'enemigos' de Rusia definitivamente no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, sino que apelarían, CUIDADO, este es solo un ejemplo. No podemos ser ingenuos, un conflicto parece totalmente ridículo solo porque los Vengadores fueron a ayudar, pero así es, así es como funciona para cada país, si hubiera un ataque terrorista en un país islámico, ¿crees que querrías ayuda del Vengadores Lo dudo, a lo mejor los reciben con una bomba o se suicidan, son extremistas, hay muchos países, muchos de ellos radicales.

Hay líderes al acecho esperando cualquier cosita para declarar la guerra o atacar, hay países muy conflictivos y muy neutrales que también quieren valerse por sí mismos por sus propios medios.

Ahora bien, ¿es realmente necesario mencionar todo el tiempo que los Vengadores son estadounidenses? Sí, porque como se mencionó antes, hay países que no confían en Estados Unidos, que no quieren tener a los Vengadores, que tienen equipo avanzado, un espía y Hacker junto con alguien que puede manipular mentes y un súper soldado, porque ellos cree que podrían comprometer su seguridad nacional. Saben que si bien los Vengadores buscan salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible, también saben que más que nada son leales a Estados Unidos, y si consideran que un país está poniendo en riesgo a Estados Unidos o si Estados Unidos considera que un país los está poniendo en riesgo. amenazante, un gran temor sería que los Vengadores aparecieran y estuvieran en su contra, básicamente no quieren a los Vengadores a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Si un país quisiera 'usar' a los Vengadores, un país enemigo de este estaba rápidamente en alerta y temería cómo este país quiere usarlos, por lo que en realidad usar a los Vengadores como su fuerza personal para cada país, suena poco probable considerando que Cada El gobierno está protegiendo sus propios intereses, si alguien quiere usar a los Vengadores para su propia agenda, ¿cree que los demás se quedarían de brazos cruzados? Si el otro ve que usa a los Vengadores poniendo en riesgo sus propios intereses, definitivamente hará todo lo posible para evitarlo. Eso significa que los Vengadores no se pueden usar en beneficio de unos y perjudicar a otros. La ONU que está a cargo de la paz tampoco lo permitiría, la ONU no quiere ser buena con uno para ganarse la enemistad del otro, la ONU actuará en beneficio más que los gobiernos, en beneficio de la paz, la seguridad de los ancianos posible número de seres humanos. La ONU no quiere guerras, quiere evitarlas.

Otro punto importante por el que creo que no les gustarían los Vengadores, es que cada país tiene sus propias agencias, las cuales están más comprometidas con el país en el que nacieron, trabajan y viven que lo que estaría un grupo de extranjeros. Pues van a intentar salvar el día, están salvando a la gente más que nada, poniendo en riesgo los intereses de un país, tal vez puedan proteger parcialmente los intereses de su país, Estados Unidos, pero los demás países saben que esto no es.

El caso de ellos, que ellos mismos deben ver por su economía, salud, turismo, transporte, etc., para que sepan que cuando pidan ayuda a los Vengadores, será en parte de su responsabilidad y ellos son los que tendrán que hacerlo. lidiar con las consecuencias, para que sepan hasta qué punto pueden permitir que los Vengadores estén en su piso para recibir apoyo. Entonces sí, hay intereses involucrados y uno de los intereses de la ONU es evitar más conflictos. ¿Están limitando a los Vengadores?

Sí lo saben, en primer lugar, no sabemos si los demás países son capaces de enfrentar y contener amenazas terroristas, solo ellos saben en qué medida son capaces y si no lo son, definitivamente lo lograrán o como último recurso, pida ayuda a los Vengadores, porque seguro que no quieren tener que lidiar con la reconstrucción de sus calles y sectores públicos destruidos y las multitudes de personas enojadas.

Es muy difícil para ellos usar a los Vengadores como su fuerza personal y también es difícil que otros gobiernos recurran a ellos, los están limitando.

Los Vengadores pueden tener buenas intenciones, pero hay gobiernos que definitivamente van a resultar perjudicados y no lo van a ver de esa manera.   
Los Vengadores no suelen alertar a las autoridades cuando se encuentran con una amenaza sino que la van a enfrentar y detener ellos mismos, pero hay que recordar que esto es una obstrucción a la justicia, por lo que definitivamente enfurecerá a las autoridades. Y si el país decide que no necesita a los Vengadores, pero todavía lo ven necesario, va a ver un enfrentamiento entre las autoridades y los Vengadores, puedo decir que los Vengadores se están defendiendo en ese caso, pero si Ingresan ilegalmente, están obstruyendo la justicia al no dar la información que tienen y quieren tomar el asunto en sus propias manos sabiendo que no los quieren allí, la policía los tendrá que sacar por la fuerza si no se quieren ir voluntariamente. Son como media docena, no pueden ir contra los deseos de un país (en el que ni viven, nacieron ni trabajan) si les piden que testifiquen, den información y se vayan, tienen que hacerlo, porque están violando leyes, una persona común sería arrestada por ello. Sin mencionar que el país tiene derecho a saber qué ha pasado en su departamento y si deben estar preparados para algo o si ese problema va a poner en riesgo la seguridad nacional, eso ya no depende de los Vengadores, eso ya depende de el país y tiene que tomar su propia acción.

It's like 'warned war does not kill people', it means: We did not give you permission to be here, you caused problems, now you are responsible. It seems unfair, but even if the Avengers save them, governments may not be happy they got involved and they might want to press charges, it's unfair, but for them it works like that.

Otra cosa que quiero mencionar pero no estoy tan seguro. Es cuando arrestaron a Bucky o algo que intentaron, bueno, Bucky había cometido crímenes como el Soldado del Invierno (no niego que le lavaron el cerebro) y realmente tuvo que ser arrestado, conseguir un abogado, recibir tratamiento y ser juzgado para ser absuelto de los cargos, pero la preocupación de las autoridades es que Barnes está en cierta medida comprometido mentalmente y no va a ser arrestado fácilmente, va a pelear y los policías saben que no pueden pelear con él, no creo que Bucky haya entrado Desde Legalmente, eso ya era un buen motivo para detenerlo y deportarlo, atacar a la policía simplemente empeoró la situación, no niego que se han estado defendiendo, simplemente que la brutalidad con la que lo hicieron agravó la situación. Luego le ofrecieron a Barnes un psiquiatra, indicando que no tenían planes de matarlo a menos que fuera necesario, pero surgieron otros problemas. Solo digo que los Vengadores no pueden andar peleando con autoridad, porque definitivamente habrá cargos y en ese sentido tienen mucho que perder.

Cuando Bucky escapó de la justicia, también la estaba obstruyendo, y causando un daño que podría ser usado en su contra, tenía que demostrar su inocencia, si un psiquiatra y psicólogo lo revisaban, seguro que podían verificarlo, pero al continuar. para escapar demostró que nunca pudo. Iba a entregar para siempre, cuando se escondieron en Wakanda se convirtieron en fugitivos, ser fugitivo también es punible en algunos lugares. Es como cuando te acusan de matar, pero sabes que no eres tú, así que te escapas y solo estás complicando la investigación o una persona mentalmente inestable o con un desorden, si en su desesperación por escapar ponen la seguridad de personas en riesgo o la misma policía (ya sea apuntándoles con un arma) la policía les va a disparar, todos sabemos que esto es más común de lo que pensamos. Cuando Steve y Bucky atacaron a la policía,

No dudo de la inocencia de Bucky en los asesinatos detrás de Hydra, lo es, pero ingresando ilegalmente a países, hiriendo a la policía (y peor si lo hizo brutalmente), escapando del incidente del túnel. Todo eso lo vuelve contra él. Bucky es inocente de su tiempo con Hydra, pero aparentemente no tendrá un juicio, tampoco es que tenga que tener un castigo, pero no ha tenido el derecho de defenderse y el deber como cualquier otro ciudadano.

La vida de Bucky vale tanto como la de los policías, me gustaría que todos estuvieran seguros, pero no son iguales en cuanto a físico, en una pelea que todos se están poniendo en riesgo, no solo Bucky, solo la policía está recibiendo órdenes y cumpliendo, no es que voluntariamente y por su cuenta quieran atacar a Bucky. Solo lo menciono porque muchos culpan a la policía, los atacan y no toman en cuenta que fueron lastimados, solo lo menciono por ello.

En general, todos han cometido obstrucción a la justicia, han escapado, han destruido propiedades, etc. El problema es que cuando iban a ser detenidos pelearon y causaron más daño, como dicen: uno más para que conste.


	6. Governments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It touches a little on the corruption of governments and how they protect their interests, but these interests certainly have reasons and that it is not as simple as we close ourselves to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to touch on this topic a bit to fill in some of the previous topics. You know I did not upload this to make others change their minds and open a debate, this is more than anything a collection of some comments that I have copied and translated from other people, they are quite popular or quite rare, but they are also opinions of other people with the I spoke out because they seemed reasonable or questionable. Just that I selected the most common or the ones that are not mentioned so much, I have gone through too many opinions. 
> 
> But my intention is not to make them change their opinion, because each one has a personal opinion of what is correct or justified, or what is wrong and incorrect, I can put several arguments that seem reasonable and coherent to me, but you also have several arguments that for you are reasonable and coherent, but all these arguments are part of our own judgment, to some it may seem that a couple of things are unacceptable and to others it may seem that it is perfectly justified. We all have different thinking about right and wrong. We may despair that one is with the same argument that you can perfectly debate and with several points, but that person does not feel or think what you think is right or wrong. You may like how things work or happen, but others do not, because everyone relates what happens with their environment, with their reality, with what they have lived, but others have lived things very different from you. In conclusion, do not try to get someone to agree with you, you can only try to see their way of thinking and reasoning and find the logic yourself.
> 
> We may only consider, respect or take more into account what conforms to our ideals, at least not as long as it does not harm others or hinder other things. EYE, I am not encouraging you to simply close ourselves in what we believe in, if 10 people tell you that you are wrong, you have to go further, not only to close in on yourself, I am just saying, I do not encourage simply to close ourselves only to respect.

Many (too many) believe that signing the agreements is giving up freedom, that they are submissive, they are unpatriotic, they will never have peace (I am not exaggerating, I was really saying that, as is). Accepting limits is not giving up your freedom, in the end, we all follow laws and a constitution that if we violate, we can go to jail, in truth, I believe that the Avengers do not need agreements to violate the laws, they have already been doing it since before (obstruction of justice, illegal entry to the borders, assault on officers, among others) I do not deny that their options were necessary to save the greatest number of people, only that they were already going beyond the legal, I am not saying that they have to go to prison (because I am not a judge) but they do have the right and duty of a citizen to defend their actions and justify them.

I truly believe that the Avengers want to save people from threats, but even saving the day has effects and consequences. If any country is not happy, it may have problems with the Avengers or even the United States. It sounds really unfair that after saving lives, they have to take care of small children by minors, but others probably do not see the destruction caused as a small retail, they see it as unnecessary and they need someone to blame, the Avengers. They did not authorize them to be in their country, they simply entered, did not notify the authorities and took action on the matter themselves. The authorities do not want that, it may seem selfish on their part, but we have to accept it, it is their territory, it is their population, it is their sectors, their interests, those who are at risk, and the people elected their mayors, congress and president (at least here if) the people agree to his government plan (in one way or another the people elected them, even if they are corrupt and criminals. Some say that we are partly responsible and that ignorance is not excuse. A clear example of election is Vladimir Putin, who has been re-elected on several occasions), and he can be affected by threats that put national security at risk. So each government is free to take the measures and act as it sees fit, after all, we do not know the weapons and technology that we have when it comes to national intelligence agencies and even they themselves are not going to share this information for complete with the UN or other organizations.

In conclusion, the governments themselves will be responsible for what has happened if they rejected foreign aid, but it will also be responsible if foreign aid did not help as they hoped (because they allowed them to help in the end). The Avengers question what happens if they want to go and the governments do not let them, but these governments have an agenda that, I will not deny it, does not always act with the best intentions for the common good but certainly does not want to harm or make anything worse ( It does not benefit the population or certain sectors, but it certainly does not harm them either. Because I doubt that they want to make people angry with them) but if they have already seen all their options and possibilities and consider that foreign aid cannot help or solve it As they themselves can do, there is not much to do, they have already made a decision that will bring consequences and that only they will be responsible.

The deals may be more to deal with civilian threats, not global or extraterrestrial threats, but I highly doubt that governments themselves will not want help if they are hit by an alien platoon that may end up destroying cities, simply because they themselves will have to deal with all the Consequently, they prefer that a large part be destroyed than everything is destroyed.

Many do not trust the State, it is an understandable fear (In reality, we have all distrusted and considered what a life would be like without leaders and those authorities) because they think that they are only interested in money and the people in power are only interested in Stealing is not a lie, however, although it may be a long way from what we were promised, some promises have still been kept. Something that we do not think further about is the economy, the health sector, transport, tourism, communications, education, sports, etc., all of these depend largely on the economy, so it should not surprise us that the government actually owns the economy, if the economy is hit, everything else is too. Nobody is wrong in saying that the Government cares too much about the economy or money, only that they do not see beyond its importance for other sectors (which are also worrisome such as health and education. Honestly, if the Government does not support them by having money, how do you expect me to help you when you have to make changes in your budget and distribution?) When a situation happens that is going to affect in some way or another, directly or indirectly, the economy, the funds that are supposed to go to certain sector are going to be slashed and recalculating and distributing the budget tends to be a bummer.

Yes, the politicians are corrupt, but they certainly do not want to bankrupt the country and they do not want to have the population unhappy to the point that they are going to go out to protest, fight with each other and with the police. They are not going to fulfill everything they promised, they are going to have deficiencies, the support does not reach certain areas and sectors, but they are not going to make the population unhappy to an extreme extent, let's say they are going to 'please' them to a certain extent. Many years ago you paid to go to study (now also in some parts) but now at least there are national and public schools and universities (maybe it is not the same as a private one, but it is a small advance) the world has a slow progress, the corrupt and those who work for their own interests only delay the process, but there are still people fighting, like feminists, it is just one example of many.

Bueno, los Vengadores no luchan por los derechos ni participan en actividades públicas o caritativas menos políticas. Pero sus acciones pueden influir (aunque sea mínima) en algunos sectores como la salud y la economía, por lo que los que están a cargo no van a estar contentos y necesitan calcular algunas cosas. Bueno, si destruyen una escuela deteniendo una bomba (como Lagos) van a tener que hacer ajustes presupuestarios y reparar, no niego que puede ser necesario, solo digo que tiene efectos secundarios no deseados, sin embargo, Se reconoce que a veces es inevitable.

* * *

_**(Lea la nota de arriba o de abajo, ambos dicen lo mismo)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IT SAYS THE SAME AS THE ABOVE NOTE, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE READ THIS)
> 
> I just wanted to touch on this topic a bit to fill in some of the previous topics. You know I did not upload this to make others change their minds and open a debate, this is more than anything a collection of some comments that I have copied and translated from other people, they are quite popular or quite rare, but they are also opinions of other people with the I spoke out because they seemed reasonable or questionable. Just that I selected the most common or the ones that are not mentioned so much, I have gone through too many opinions. But my intention is not to make them change their opinion, because each one has a personal opinion of what is correct or justified, or what is wrong and incorrect, I can put several arguments that seem reasonable and coherent to me, but you also have several arguments that for you are reasonable and coherent, but all these arguments are part of our own judgment, to some it may seem that a couple of things are unacceptable and to others it may seem that it is perfectly justified. We all have different thinking about right and wrong. We may despair that one is with the same argument that you can perfectly debate and with several points, but that person does not feel or think what you think is right or wrong. You may like how things work or happen, but others do not, because everyone relates what happens with their environment, with their reality, with what they have lived, but others have lived things very different from you. In conclusion, do not try to get someone to agree with you, you can only try to see their way of thinking and reasoning and find the logic yourself.
> 
> We may only consider, respect or take more into account what conforms to our ideals, at least not as long as it does not harm others or hinder other things. EYE, I am not encouraging you to simply close ourselves in what we believe in, if 10 people tell you that you are wrong, you have to go further, not only to close in on yourself, I am just saying, I do not encourage simply to close ourselves only to respect.


	7. Clint Barton / Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton envelope oppositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba realmente segura sobre si poner este apartado o no, quiero aclarar que no soy psicóloga, estos en su mayoría son comentarios y opiniones que he visto por ahí, los he copiado, resumido y traducido. Por supuesto, no puedo poner todos y he seleccionado los que tal vez se adapten más y estén explicados.

(NOTA: MÁS QUE UNA OPINIÓN PERSONAL, ES UN ESCRITO QUE HE VISTO DE LOS COMENTARIOS DE OTRAS PERSONAS, TENGO MI PROPIA OPINIÓN, PERO HE SELECCIONADO ALGUNAS OTRAS OPINIONES)

Clinton Barton / Ojo de Halcón

As we already know, opinions are divided on this character:

1\. Clint Barton is a loyal friend of Steve Rogers, but it is known that both as a person and as superheroes he trusts Captain America, in his judgment, in his decisions and in his leadership. He also has a special connection with Wanda Maximoff, because her twin brother saved his life, in his honor, his last son has a middle name: Pietro. Seeing Wanda being held in the compound by the Lagos incident (which had not yet been clarified) Clint surely felt the need to save her. The latter may have included quite a bit in his decision to join Team Cap, like Hawkeye, because he thought they were really limiting superheroes and would only use them at their convenience.

2\. Clint was more supportive of Steve as a friend, and because he also trusted that he was doing the right thing as a superhero, so he strongly trusted Steve, he trusted that he would do the right thing as Hawkeye and as Clint Barton

3\. Hawkeye along with the others was taken to the raft, without a judge order by Ross, despite not being an enhanced individual, in the agreements he explicitly stated that only enhanced individuals. Hawkeye was retired, he didn't have to be arrested, he was only supporting Steve.

4\. Clint mentions to Wanda that if he wants to redeem himself, the right thing to do is to answer Cap's call, trusting that Wanda will do the right thing and that Steve would lead them on the right path, which is freedom and justice.

5\. Faced with the injustice of being locked in the raft, he felt Tony's betrayal more than on the battlefield, his main annoyance was not having to fight (we saw him slightly joking with Iron Man and restraining himself to face a master assassin as Black Widow, with the intention that the fight does not affect their friendship and speaking briefly with her), if not having been betrayed by a former partner and being arrested for doing what he believed was right and necessary

Well, those were some opinions, which mostly coincided, I copied them, wrote them and translated them. These are others that ‘counteract with the previous ones (I will clarify again, it is not a debate, it is a view of the opinions of several people, because we all have different morals, thoughts, objectives, dreams, etc.)

1\. Clint was a retired agent and superhero, the agreements were not going to affect him, or harm or benefit him, because he was already out of the game, he did not even think to return, at IW we saw him with his family before they disintegrated, he did not return to the service, his intention was never to return, he simply got into a matter that did not concern him because a friend or hero asked him, leaving his family and breaking the promise to spend time with his children.

el FBI o cualquier agencia inteligente y de seguridad nacional (y sabemos que no siempre tienen una orden precisa del juez y este tipo de agencias realmente abundan, seguramente más en la UMC) y aunque algún oficial lo viera, lo harían seguramente lo detenga. No necesitaba violar los acuerdos para violar las leyes.

3\. Trató de sacar a la Bruja Escarlata, la incitó a unirse al Capitán América ya que haría lo correcto e iba a redimirse, solo la metió en más conflictos, también la incitó a que se sometiera a Visión, Visión. Parecía pensar que él también podía razonar con ella que, teniendo este desacuerdo, ella simplemente lo tiró 17 pisos y ambos se fueron dejándolo allí.

4\. Clint no pretendía participar de la situación, solo lo hizo cuando fue llamado y al parecer se decidió con bastante rapidez, no sabía con precisión y exactamente a qué se iba a enfrentar, no es lógico tomar una decisión tan rápidamente sin conocer todas las partes, es impulsivo e irracional, solo se dejaba guiar por la llamada de un conocido y amigo, pero seguro que también iba a enfrentarse a conocidos y amigos, solo eligió a unos sobre otros por confianza y amistad.

5\. Se burló de Tony con algo que sabía que dolería, el accidente de Rodhey, en lugar de burlarse del dolor de Tony o hacerlo sentir mal, se burló de Rodhey, lo cual fue extremadamente cruel, burlarse de una persona que tú no conozco su estado, una persona que podría estar en peligro de morir, ahora más que querer burlarse de ti o hacer sentir mal a alguien que te traicionó o lastimó, se estaría burlando de una persona muerta o discapacitada de por vida, Clint no me gustaría lo mismo si fuera Natasha. Clint podría haberle dicho mil cosas a Tony, pero decidió arremeter contra un hombre herido. Es un poco irónico que culpen e insulten más a Tony, considerando que Natasha también colaboró, pero al final ella cambió de bando, así que quizás eso haya reprimido ese enojo, Vision resolvió sus problemas con Wanda (así que seguramente los demás),


	8. Perception and opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your morale, your experiences, your opinion, your country and your choices partly define what team you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it is not a debate, it is not making them change their minds, it is expressing points of view that I have seen in many people and that I consider logical

This is another very important point. The opinions about Team Cap and Team Iron Man are based on your own judgment, your morals, your experiences and your feelings. I am going to give an example that although it may seem that it does not have anything to do with the subject, it will help to see a point.

I had a sick cousin (may he rest in peace), there was a doctor (may he rest in peace) who gave consultations and sometimes attended to me and my brother, mother and many people considered him to be a very good doctor, quick, inexpensive care ( fair price), patience and kindness, he sold the cheap medicine and sometimes regulated it, he had no complaints from anyone. My mother suggests that they take my cousin there, when he sees my serious cousin, the doctor decides to treat him first, as he suffered from a disease difficult to detect, he says that he does not find anything alarming but suggests that they take him to the hospital, he gave him some generic pills . Soon after, my cousin gets sick, his mother did not take him to the hospital, they take him back to the doctor, the doctor returns to attend them first and says to take him immediately, he accompanies them to the car and does not charge him a consultation. There my cousin no longer gave him life expectancy. But the point is, here there was a good doctor, dedicated to providing good service to people and who cared about people's quality of life (because he used to answer questions by calls) but there are other people who lose family or friends because of negligence, and that happened to me too. 

People who know good doctors and nurses are really going to have a certain confidence in health professionals and even generate respect, while negligent doctors are going to damage that image, people will have doubts, they don't know if they are scamming them, they sell Medicines at a higher price than the original, do not perform the proper tests, do not serve you well. Being in both cases I can say there are dedicated people and there are doctors who do not even know why they are doctors. There are very different opinions here.

The same happens with the Government, there are people who live in poverty, who seem to have been forgotten, however, in these difficult times, at least in my country, there has been some help to those places, although I admit that it has been more on the part of the mayors, they have distributed food and vaccinated the elderly, in fact a mayor of a locality has been highly praised for his prompt anticipation, he has closed its borders, he has vaccinated children and the elderly, etc. Before the quarantine, works have been carried out that have benefited the poles and schools, computers have been implemented, vaccination campaigns have been organized, tracks have been repaired, there is more than one psychologist in public schools when before there was not a single One, the sports fields have been fixed, the parks have also been cared for, pipes and tracks have been repaired (when the problem was already in months but on other occasions it was years) antennas have been installed, there has been some help. But there are also other places that have been forgotten and all that has not arrived, there are other people who think that the government is responsible for the country's economy but only you are responsible for your economy (which many do not agree, but in En In general, the Government is more concerned that the country is economically stable and that it does not go bankrupt than in some places. I also believe that everyone is responsible for these problems, because what the municipality is responsible for and that is the infrastructure of the the school, the streets, the parks, the electricity, the water, the education, that is the responsibility of the Government, but of everyone. Before I debated it a bit, but after reading an economics book and the teacher told us the same thing.

I also believe that the economy belongs to each one, but that the public sector, education, health and among others if it belongs to the Government) People who have had a good mayor will believe in politics, have done charity work, have repaired tracks, streets, parks, the school that used to fall is now under repair. The Ministry of Health carries out campaigns, the Ministry of Education implements computers, the Ministry of the Environment implements surveillance systems, etc. Those people who consider that they have attended to at least some of their needs, have some hope in their leaders and politicians (I am not saying that they have them on an altar, but they cannot say that they did nothing, that they have not been completely negligent). I agree with some decisions made by the government.

But the people whose school was falling, in their area there were no universities, the education and health system was very poor, that crime in their area was terrible. All these people (there are many) are going to protest, they are not going to trust that the Government has good intentions or acts for their benefit or there are even people who, although they have not been so 'forgotten', will not be happy because they do not feel that it is enough. Everyone does not trust the government, the World Health Organization, the UN, among others, these people are not going to make sense of it, they will even think that what they do will be to harm them. If at the police station, your attacker, murderer, rapist, thief is released, you will not believe in justice, you will believe in its deficient, unjust and corrupt system. But if on the contrary, you get justice, you can still have faith in the justice system, even with its deficiencies you will believe in it, that it works. And they are two different experiences that will generate different opinions.

Although we may be bothered by the decisions of the leaders of States, they are the people we often choose to make those decisions. And certainly we are not in the middle of the horiente that they want an intentional genocide, if not that they are going to solve things with their own resources and ways.

In Team Cap I have heard too much (really too much) that it is okay for this team to oppose, because the governments are corrupt, they do not care about the population, they do not care about their safety (I am Latin American, in countries with so much corruption and poverty , is his feeling here and those are the comments that I have seen). They just don't believe in the government and the UN. They think that doing so is giving up your freedom and violating your rights, which they see corrupt and unconstitutional sokovia accords. But many of those who are Team Iron Man, make sense of the agreements, for the interests involved, because when they do not want the Sellers to be there, they should not be there, because they will generate damages that can put the country affected in conflicts with the United States, that the leaders of those countries that are in trouble are able to handle the problem and their interests as they see fit, that the Avengers live in the United States and can save their country, but that they cannot simply cross the borders of another without their permission, that the avengers will have problems with the police and authorities if they get involved like this. 

I think that those of Team Iron Man think in a small part, that it is no longer about the Avengers and if they want to go or not, if not that it is about those that the leaders of each country want, it is no longer in the Avengers , it's in them and I know that for the most part they think the Avengers are somewhat destructive and must accept limits.Perhaps more than anything it is about avoiding conflicts between countries and keeping conflicts between countries to a minimum. Some say that the Tony Stan are the worst, and I do not deny that sometimes they paint Team Cap as cursed and exaggerate their mistakes too much or that Wanda does not feel bad for what he did, or that Steve does not mind killing for Bucky , but there are also Team Cap Stan who are not so good, in fact many accuse Tony of killing Wanta's parents, of illegally selling weapons and being as bad as satan because at least satan only chooses some victims and does not kill them so painfully, of creating Ultron just out of recognition and purpose, that it's Tony's fault to get along with his dad and that he deserved those problems, that Tony doesn't deserve to be sad about his parents' death because he didn't have a good relationship with them, that he deserved to die because Bucky was innocent (I'm not exaggerating, I've read these comments TOO MANY times, with a lot of likes and I love it. Worse if you go to Amino in Spanish), no, really, if you in Spanish once a poll between Team Cap and Team Iron M Still, you can find Iron Man from time to time winning the poll, but in the comments you will find more Iron Man Hates than you can imagine.

1st. You are not going to war to distribute flowers, you need weapons, the Vibranium shield is a weapon, the armor is a weapon, the widow bites are a weapon, the arrows too, the hawk wings have been used offensively, only that the they are using themselves. When someone acquires a weapon it depends on who is going to use it, not on who gave it to you (If a parent gives a child a weapon and he decides to commit suicide, the police will declare it as suicide, not murder, nor will they arrest the father, the cops also do not arrest whoever gave the killer a gun, unless it is illegal and gave him the gun to kill) and even if Tony sold the gun illegally, he still has not fired or had it fired. 

2nd. Many of us have problems with dad and the day the time comes, we will cry because we do not apologize and neither do they, because of the times we were rude, or even because we think that at some point things would improve, for resenting them if he ever hit us or yelled That does not take away the right to cry and suffer. 

3rd. Bucky is innocent, at least as far as the crimes of the Winter Soldier by Hydra are concerned, it was not right to attack him, but there is no denying that it is a bit strong scene to see your two parents being killed with the murdered next to it. the best friend of a teammate who knew for two years, the Avengers were largely funded by SI after the fall of Shield (I don't know if completely, but if I read that they tapped their resources) then maybe Tony lashed out in an 'explosion' of betrayal, anger, suffering, pain, indignation. I'm not saying it justifies attacking Barnes, just that he was human and that doesn't make Stark an insensitive shit, it didn't help the Avengers escape but it didn't hinder either. 

There is everything Team Cap and Team Iron Man stans, fanfics are fanfics, fiction, you need to exaggerate things so that there is a plot, also everyone chooses what to read, you are not going to look for a fanfic of what you do not like to criticize. Now, it's very different for comments and posts to come out of nowhere to criticize either of these two teams to the point of being extremist. Please, read what you like, see what you like, believe what you think is correct but respect what others also believe is correct because they have not lived the same as you and they do not have the same perceptions and concerns as you, nobody goes to change your mind no matter how much it is repeated a hundred times. Justice for you can be justice and for others an aberration, we can only choose who fits our ideals.


	9. Foreing Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How foreign countries can see it

This is an issue mentioned a little earlier, but I think it is important to mention it again and that is that whenever there are internal political conflicts in a nation, people protest and act, but this cannot be abroad, what would a group of Americans intervening in Russian, Chinese, German affairs that do not involve them? In the same way, what does a Korean do intervening and acting in matters of Italian politics? just to mention more variety and that is that although it is your right to protest in your country, you do not have this same right outside (human rights you always have but this is another point), that is, when it comes to intervening in foreign affairs It is different, they have interests, needs, economics, different situations than the ones you live in and they are bothered if you intervene, if that were the case Trump would have already invaded Venezuela, but Russia and other South Americans are not going to allow it, because not you can intervene without permission, this would only create tensions. 

In this way, the Avengers can protest in their country where they were born or work, they do not have that right to interfere in foreign matters, even if it is to help, they cannot without permission, without being asked, because a group of Americans meddling with other countries, even if there is a war, no one can intervene without permission, the European Union, the UN and other organizations will call for peace, but they will not exactly, as it was in the attack against the Iraqi general to At the beginning of this year, it was a very tense moment, since China and Russia, two of the great powers, went to the side of Iraq, although it was not going to be a war, it was an international tense moment, it is not a trigger for a war, but we must remember that if a country has tension or already has conflicts, reaching an agreement with that other country is more complicated. So I think that in the Accords it was to avoid more tensions, because if a government gives authorization, they are responsible too, but if they do not give it, they are meddling in their affairs and they will not be happy. 

I mean, I believe in democracy and I don't believe in absolutist power, but most people vote for someone, if that weren't the case, they would leave blank, and I believe that those who leave blank do not even reach ten percent. hundred, then people if they have someone in mind or live at random.

I think that the Accords were partly to keep other countries happy and avoid more tensions, because the Avengers were a private organization that appeared out of nowhere in a place and then they were taken by surprise when there was a situation, nobody likes it. take them by surprise and more if it is their business, then they wanted to say: 'We don't love you' or 'If we love you'. In addition, as I mentioned before, each country has its own CIA, FBI and national security agencies that look after their interests, we saw that Russia had a spy program trained from the cradle, we saw Black Widow, so the point is that each The country has capabilities or some 'secret weapon', but the Avengers were already acting on their own, not giving information is considered collaboration, obstruction and acquittal of justice, opposing the authority, fighting with the police is resistance to the authority that He has been imprisoned for up to two years, at least in my country. 

In real life, a country would not care too much that the Avengers save them if they have caused a lot of destruction, that would only generate tension, for them it would be: They entered illegally, they did not inform us, we were not aware, we did not give any permission. they think? Tension is not a trigger for war, it only makes it more difficult to reach an agreement and when one breaks out, it makes it worse. 

Those who persecuted the Wasp and his father, it was not the agreements, it was the FBI, an American agency, because to begin with, the Russians, the Italians, the Germans, are not going to start harassing and monitoring American businessmen, no They have the power, but the FBI looks after national security and in its time identified them as a danger.

We are a young generation, but we have seen a lot of internal and external political tension, between countries due to economic, political, military issues, and so on. We have seen the fear of third world countries towards the big nations, but we have also seen other big nations backing the small ones. We have seen organizations make calls for peace to avoid more tension, more conflicts. 

When there are these tensions, annoyances or obstacles, it is not really so much about whether there will be war or not, there are many other things at risk such as commercial relations, exchanges, we have seen xenophobia a lot, which is another consequence of when there are problems, for example , Russians and Americans, North Koreans and South Koreans, Peruvians and Chileans, Japanese and South Koreans. 

Each conflict that is added, brings one more consequence, brings more disturbances, discontent, when they accumulate they are a bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Please all with respect


End file.
